


The Promise in Our Hearts

by thesalsagamer396



Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [6]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Instability, Neglect, Post-Deltarune Chapter One, Recovery, based on a headcanon, nursing back to health, the majority of this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: The way the Devilsknife was, you'd think it was abandoned. Left to rot. Never to be touched again.Why? Why would someone do this to someone else?
Relationships: Jevil & Seam (Deltarune), Jevil/Seam (Deltarune)
Series: Loose Screws and Loose Thread; Joker Black and Joker Red [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894387
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things to know before going in:
> 
> Jevil is 4'6" and Seam is 9'4"  
> I use he/him pronouns for Seam because I headcanon that Seam couldn't care less about pronouns.  
> This story is based on a headcanon that I will go into detail with later on.

“That’s nothing.”

You would think saying the same thing over and over about the same thing would be tiring or frustrating. Seam wasn’t that kind of person. In fact, he took amusement in the frustration of the human trying to sell him something he doesn’t want.

Specifically, the Lightner was trying to sell him a rusty scythe. Well, rusty would be an understatement. The blade was so flimsy looking and chipped on certain parts of the edges. And that handle had seen better days. The paint was just as chipped as the blade was, and every other part of it was faded. The scythe was neglected beyond belief. Truly, a true piece of junk not even he would want to pick up.

But still, the human thrusted the weapon to him, as if insisting he take it.

“That’s nothing.”

“Look here, punk! We don’t want it! Just take it!” The bruiser of the team growled out. “At this point, we’ll just give it away for free!”

Again, the human offered the scythe to him.

“...That’s nothing.”

The bruiser groaned and threw her head back in frustration. Seam grinned in his amusement. It was like a silly little game to him. Who would give in first?

But the young prince spoke up with his slightly meek voice.

“Um...Well, when we fought Jevil, he told us to take him and do our strongest, but when we left the cell, the scythe turned old and frail. Susie tried using it, but the blade chipped a bit, and we got worried. We don’t wanna hurt him...”

Him? Jevil? No, it couldn’t be. This was a far cry from the Devilsknife Jevil boasted.

“So please...Please, take him,” the young prince pleaded.

The human once again offered the scythe, but rather than forcefully again, it was like gently suggesting he take it.

Guess he lost this little game the three heroes didn't know they were playing. 

"Oh, alright, then. You've convinced me."

Not like his choice mattered in the end. The Lightners were determined. They would've kept pushing the matter until he got bored of playing with them.

With a heavy sigh, he took the weapon from the human's hands. It felt so light in his grasp, and it felt just as flimsy. There was just no way this was the Devilsknife like they claimed it was. He had wielded the scythe before. There was a certain weight to it that made swinging it feel just right. This just wasn't the same weapon his old friend could become.

Seam would feel ripped off if he didn't get it for free.

The Lightners left, feeling satisfied with a successful mission in their eyes. Seam set the weapon to the side. He would deal with it later. If nothing else, he can attempt to restore it and make a decent buck from it. After all, he got it for free...

But what if it really was the Devilsknife?

Shaking his head, Seam took hold of the scythe in his paws. Only one way to find out.

"Ah, hey there, friend! Need a tutorial?"

Seam looked over to his neighbors: a few Jigsawries who sell tutorials for a living. At first he was annoyed with the constant badgering, but now he didn't mind. It's not like his reactions mattered in the end. Every day, he would be greeted by the same Jigsawry asking if he needed a tutorial.

"That's quite alright, my friend. I've been doing this far longer than you have been alive."

With a couple of deep breaths, the plush cat took a few more paces away from his humble "Seap". The kind of magic he was about to perform would be a bit chaotic if the jester in the scythe put up any resistance. And if this truly was the Devilsknife, then his old companion would wake up and go against the counter spell with a hearty laugh.

With one more deep breath, Seam channeled magic from his paws into the weapon. He let go and let the scythe levitate in place. His marble eye glowed as orange as his mouth did as he began his spell.

**"Metamorphosis!"**

The weapon spun around and rose up higher in the air. Light crackled around the weapon, making snapping sounds like popcorn. Once the scythe reached its top speed rotating, it flew up high and out of sight.

"Hey, uh, was that supposed to happen?" The Jigsawry asked.

"Yes...And that is what worries me…"

"I don't get it. If it's supposed to happen, what's so bad about it?"

"Not bad, my friend. Just worrisome."

"Why?"

Seam didn't respond. A body gently floated down in place of the weapon. A strangely silent body. The old mage held his arms out and held the quiet body.

"Oh...Oh Jevil...What have they done to you…?!"

The old Court Jester was in horrible condition. His clothes were torn to shreds and barely hanging onto his body. Almost every part of his body was filthy with moss and old dried blood. His skin was covered in scratch scars, old and new. And he looks beyond dehydrated and malnourished. It's no wonder the Devilsknife felt so frail.

Seam could still hear the jester breathing, which brought a little relief.

"H-Hey I don't mean to pry, but--"

_ "Then don't." _

The Jigsawry looked shocked. Seam had never used that harsh tone with any of them before.

From the cat's arms, the poor creature rose. He was hovering in the air, body limp.

Taking another deep breath, Seam's marble eye glowed once again. He stepped back, and a green needle and thread was summoned in front of him.

**"Mend."**

The magic needle thrusted through the imp's body, going continuously in and out. It kept going until his whole body was surrounded by the green thread. The magic needle returned to the plush cat. He took it in paw and gave it a hard tug, tightening the green thread.

He took out a dagger shaped like a seam ripper and cut the thread.

The green thread emitted a soothing green glow and sunk into the imp's skin. The scars healed, leaving faded marks behind. Bones cracked and groaned as they were forced back into the correct position.

The glow faded, and Seam rushed to catch the small Darkner before the spell completely faded and left him to fall.

The cat inspected his handiwork. He CHECKed Jevil's HP.

Well, his HP was full now, but his body needed so much more healing than any magic could provide.

But for now, the little imp was breathing much easier than before. A good sign that all of the physical injuries have been healed.

"Um...Is the little fella gonna be ok?"

Seam looked at the Jigsawry. He was tempted to snap at him about prying, but he suddenly didn't have the energy.

"...Perhaps…Or perhaps not."


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since Seam truly cared. The feeling was so foreign...But now there was someone depending on him. Someone that he could hurt with his apathy...It's time for a change.

The first thing he had to do was give the sleeping imp a bath. The poor thing stunk of mold and old wounds. And if Seam actually cared for smells, he’d say that it clashed with his home’s smell of mothballs and burning lanterns. But smells didn’t matter anymore. Would the smells really make any difference in the world around him? But Jevil was a special case. Even Seam could agree that not bathing for a century is overkill. So, he prepared a warm bath for the little Darkner.

Well, before the bath, there was the matter of the rat’s nest under the jester’s hat.

The old cat remembered seeing the imp’s hair for the first time. One side was black while the other side was white. When they were partners, Seam would always chuckle at the fact that Jevil would comb and style his hair to be perfectly split between the colors when the entirety of the top of his head would be covered. He remembered that big grin and shrug when asked about it.

But now...

That once shiny and glistening hair has become so long and tangled underneath the hat, it has become a dull, dusty grey color. There was no saving this mess of hair.

So, Seam grabbed some scissors and snipped away at the bushel of hair.

Snip. Snip. Snnnip. Snip snip. Snip.

The old plush watched the hair fly away with the wind as each tuft was freed from the jester’s head. He kept snipping away until he could see the imp’s scalp. He used a little brush he found a few months ago to brush the remaining hair. It took a few minutes, but he could finally see the divide between the black and the white.

Now there was the matter of the little imp’s horns.

The horns were never very large, but Seam could tell that they have been broken. They were unevenly jagged and much shorter than before.

Once he finished with the hair, the old plush cat found a file and dulled the horns. It pained him to do this to his old companion, but the way the horns were broken, he could really hurt someone or himself if he wasn’t careful. And Jevil was always anything but careful.

Finally...Finally, he was ready for the bath.

Seam almost lamented that his old partner was still asleep. He missed the energy he had. He missed the jokes and laughter he brought. He missed the life he brought into the old mage’s world. But he was going to take his blessings where he could find them. Jevil being asleep meant that Seam could clean him up with ease. The cat can be as gentle as he needed to be without Jevil making a fuss. And with the imp’s body in this fragile state, Seam needed to be gentle. Who knows what it would take to break his body like this?

Despite being asleep, the cat had put a rubber ducky in the bath with him. Something in the back of his mind told him that Jevil would love it if he were to wake up.

He kept lightly scrubbing the dirt and moss off until the bath water turned cold. Despite his best efforts, there was still some dirt stuck to the imp’s bluish skin. But, at least the moss was all gone. But now Jevil was shivering. Seam moved quickly to bring the jester to warmth. The old cat swaddled the little imp in the fluffiest towels he could find. Only the most delicate of touches for this frail little man.

He brought the two of them to the main room after draining the bath. The cat brought an old rocking chair closer to the fireplace. He pointed at the pinkish wood he had left there, and a spark flew from his claw to the fireplace. The wood caught the spark, and soon there was a nice fire going on. He sat down, still cradling Jevil in the towel. He leaned back, letting the warmth wash over them.

Seam could recall the first time he showed Jevil his fire magic.

_'WOW! SUCH WARMTH, SUCH LIGHT! WHAT A FIRE TO DESTROY ANY PLIGHT! THE SHADOWS ARE BANISHED, THE DARKNESS HAS VANISHED! WHAT A WONDEROUS TALENT, TALENT!'_

What a funny little man. Not once did he ever question why a plush cat made of fabric and cotton would ever wield fire magic. Not once did he ever ask if Seam was afraid of his own magic. He only ever stared at the light with wonder and amazement. Wonder and amazement that never dwindled no matter how often he sees it. Despite being capable of so many incredible displays, Jevil was always amazed by whatever Seam could do. From basic sewing to advanced spells.

The little imp could bend his body in any way he saw fit, actually swallow swords whole, transform into a formidable weapon, summon any suit he desired, predict the future, create shapes when he does a fire-breathing act, balance on the thinnest of tightropes, perform any acrobatics an act calls for, and so much more! And yet he was always enamored with whatever Seam could do.

The old mage shook his head. That was enough reminiscing. There was no point in that. The past is far behind them. What mattered was that Jevil was here in his care.

“Mmhhh...”

Seam looked down at the bundle of potential chaos in his arms with curiosity.

“...Jevil?”

The little imp blearly opened his eyes a crack. It took a couple blinks for them to open enough to actually look at the cat.

_“...s...seam?”_

“Shhhh, don’t speak...Don’t move...You need all the rest you can get...Don’t worry. I’ll be here when you wake up. I promise.”

_“...i...i don’t want...to be lef...lef...”_

The warmth of the towel and the fire lulled the little imp back to sleep. Seam let out a little sigh of relief. Jevil has a chance. He can get better. He has a chance to see tomorrow.

Tomorrow...What a strange thing to look forward to. Seam couldn’t remember the last time he looked forward to the next day. It must’ve been some time before Jevil’s revelation...

Tomorrow...Maybe tomorrow would be worth waiting for...


	3. Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a light inside your soul  
> That's still shining in the cold  
> With the truth...

Light...When was the last time he ever saw light? Real light. It must’ve been before he fell asleep for a century in his freedom. So bright...It felt like too much. Tears leaked down the sides of his eyes. 

It hurt...

He missed the darkness...He was so used to how dark his freedom was...So dark...darker...yet darker...

The light felt almost oppressive! He never let any light inside his freedom! He was locked inside again! No! No! The Lightners betrayed him! They left him to rot! He couldn’t live inside this prison! He could feel them! The rules of this world! Why?! Why?! Why? Why why why why why? Why...?

Why does everything hurt so much?

Why was the light taking up all his vision?

...Why did it smell like burning lanterns?

No...He couldn’t possibly be with...

_ “...seam...?”  _ It hurt him to speak. Like his voice was completely against the idea of being used. 

“Jevil? What is it?”

That voice. That tired, ragged voice...Memories came flooding back.

**_‘Hm? My voice? I’ll have you know that I’m only a mere 319 years old! There’s life in these stitches yet! Ha ha ha ha!’_ **

He was really here...In that old man’s shop. With what felt like a Herculean effort, Jevil pried his eyes fully open. The once oppressive light suddenly became warm and inviting.

Safe...He felt safe. He knew this light. He was with Seam. He can speak freely with Seam, even inside this prison of a world.

_ “seam...seam, i feel so...so...” _

“I know, old friend.”

_ “...everything hurts...hurts, seam...”  _ Jevil lifted one of his hands. Just this simple act was so tiring and difficult. 

“If I had to guess, you’ve been asleep for quite some time.”

_ “well, i...i...” _

Jevil felt something ceramic and cool press against his lips. He subconsciously opened his mouth a bit, feeling wet coolness trickle down his throat. A sort of relief washed over him as his mouth was moisturized. It felt like heaven when that wet coolness washed over his tongue.

Water...When did water taste so sweet without all the sugar?

“There you go...Slow, small sips to soothe your shriveled soul.”

_ “uee hee...so silly...sounding so sophisticated sharing your slip-ups.” _

Despite feeling so weak and tired, he just couldn’t help firing an improvised tongue twister to match the plush’s own. They both shared a light chuckle at their little joke. It felt so familiar, even if times have changed.

“Hah...Jevil...how long did you ride the Carousel?”

The small Darkner could barely stutter out anything close to resembling an excuse. The Carousel. The one thing keeping him in his little freedom. The Carousel. The source of revolutions in his little world. Why would he ever get off the Carousel? He never had to rest, eat, or drink when the Carousel was up and spinning. He could jump and run and play however he wished and never had to fear death. His HP could go to the negatives, and he could still play around.

Jevil let out a weak laugh. How could Seam ever understand?

Again, that ceramic thing was put to his mouth. He could focus a bit more and see that it was actually a soup spoon. The old cat tipped the spoon to let the water it contained flow smoothly into the little Darkner’s mouth.

“I’m not angry, Jevil. But, the little Heroes told me about your Numbers Game you played with them. ‘Impossible to look into from the outside’? ‘The world around us was spinning’? Jevil, I made that spell so that you could entertain yourself. Not live in it.”

The little imp felt himself being lifted up. He only just now took note of the fabric covering his body. It wasn’t his torn outfit that he was so used to. It felt like one of Seam’s robes, and knowing the old cat, it probably used to be.

So cozy...So warm...Warm meant Seam, and Seam meant safety. Seam wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He can speak freely with Seam.

Because Seam knew the truth like he did.

Seam knows.

_ “it...hurt...” _

“What hurt?”

_ “playing...playing the game...by the rules...” _

“Jevil, I don’t know what that means. How was it hurting you?”

The plush cat sat down by the shop’s counter. On the counter was a bowl of water. He filled the soup spoon again and brought another sip to the imp. Once the soothing liquid was swallowed, Jevil found some more energy to speak.

_ “they...they stopped coming...coming...so lonely...so lonely i was...was...” _

“Who stopped coming?”

_ “so lonely...lonely i be...so i played alone...by my own rules...” _

The imp leaned his face into the plush’s body. It’s been so long since he felt something so soft.

“Jevil, enough dodging the question.”

He couldn’t help but smile a little. Funny. It never took this long for his old partner to figure him out.

_ “the guards...the little guards who brought food...food from inside their cell...all was well...until they stopped coming...” _

He closed his eyes. As much as he enjoyed the light, it was just getting to be too much.

“They stopped feeding you...?! Why?!”

_ “so...i decided that...that i wouldn’t play by their r-rules anymore...anymore...i rode the carousel to be free...free from the pain...free fr-from this cruel, cruel game...” _

A gentle paw brushed lightly against his hair. It just felt so soothing...Yes, he liked this feeling. Even if everything else hurt.

_ “s-seam...i...i don’t wish to play...play anymore...” _

“I know...I really do, old friend...But for now, you should get some more rest. I promise...I promise I won’t leave you alone. I’ll be here when you wake up, I swear on it. I will protect you.”

So warm...yes, he could sleep. He could sleep for the other 100 years. Because Seam is there now. Seam is with him. Seam will keep him safe.

The old mage started to hum. Jevil knew this song. Every Darkner knew this song. This song was a promise. A promise made by a guardian. As the melody continued, Jevil allowed himself to let go of his grasp on his consciousness.

**_Don’t forget..._ **

**_I’m with you in the dark._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I can see that it might be a bit confusing, so if you don't quite get it, allow me to explain.
> 
> The Carousel is a spell crafted by Seam. This spell turned Jevil's cell into a playroom for him to be free in. On the Carousel, Jevil can truly do anything. He is no longer bound by any physical limitations. In exchange, Jevil's body would actually be asleep. Basically, The Carousel is like Lucid Dreaming, except that other people can be part of it. But the spell was never meant to be used for a long period of time.
> 
> Eventually, when the Spade King took over, people started to forget about Jevil. They stopped bringing him food and water, and the hunger and thirst was starting to get to him. So he fell asleep and rode the Carousel for a century. The process of sleeping for so long left him in the horrid state of neglect he is in now.
> 
> If you guys are still confused, feel free to ask in the comments.


	4. Pursuing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A true magician never reveals his secrets. How else would he get the drop on you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more dialogue heavy this time.

_ “UEE HEE HEE! CHAOS, CHAOS! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!” _

One bite of Dark Candy. One bite was all it took for Jevil to fly out of the confines of the shop. One bite, and Jevil was off. He was ready to play, and he had moves to make in spades!

And clubs...And hearts...And diamonds!

It’s only been a few weeks since the Lightners brought Jevil back to Seam. The old cat had been nursing the little imp back to health. He started with gradually increasing the amount of water Jevil could drink at a time. As of two days ago, he was able to drink a whole glass of water in one sitting on his own.

So of course, the next step was to try and introduce food back to the imp. Starting with an old favorite.

Who knew that one bite was all it took?

Well, Seam knew better. He’s known Jevil for too long to be fooled by this act of energy.

The little jester was still skin and bones. He couldn’t keep this up for long.

And off he flew...toward the castle...This could be bad. Jevil could not be allowed to return to the Carousel! If he made it back to his so-called freedom, he’ll never wish to leave! And if he won’t leave on his own, then he’d truly have to fight...

A fight against Jevil is something he just can’t afford in his condition.

Seam decided to cut him off using the travel door. It had to be faster than Jevil’s flying.

He rushed inside Card Castle, practically barreled through a couple Rudinn Rangers trying to get to the entrance.

A booming laugh filled the entire castle, causing every guard to tense up in fear. The laugh shook the very foundation of the castle, bouncing all over the walls like a paddle ball that just escaped the paddle it was bound to.

“No...! How?!”

Jevil couldn’t have teleported! He just wasn’t well enough to use that much magic so soon!

“HALT! WHO GOES THERE?! WHO DARES TO RUSH YON HALLS?!”

No no no no, Seam didn’t have time for this! He had to get to the cell now! He had--

Hold on. That was...

“Rouxls! I need to get to the basement!”

Rouxls Kaard. Duke of Puzzles, servant to the kings, and an old favorite butt of the joke.

And the Duke can teleport much more quickly than the old mage could.

“What? Wherefore?!”

“No time! I need to get to  _ his _ cell!”

“What business have you with the olde king?!”

“No not--What?! Jevil’s cell!”

The duke froze in place. He seemed equal parts confused and terrified. “Th...The foole?”

“Yes! Hurry, there is no time!”

“A-Alright!”

A grand light surrounded the two of them. Ah...He remembered now. The Duke was simply a Squire when Seam worked as the Court Magician. Always so flashy and gaudy. He wanted to be seen, but his magical prowess was sorely lacking. He made up for it by being as flashy and eye-catching as possible. He used to even outshine the King of Diamonds on his best day.

The light faded away.

Dread creeped its way into the old cat’s fibers. He remembered this staircase all too well. Those small candles that gave a dim blue light. The smell...

Old phantom aches suddenly reared their heads and made themselves known. Especially around the area of his button patch.

Still, he had a reason to be here. Should everything go according to plan, he won’t be here for much longer.

His legs moved on their own down the stairs.

“W-Waiteth one moment! What art thou doing?! Thou canst go down there! The Foole, he is unhinged!”

“I know.”

The sound of shoes clicked against the stone stairs as Rouxls followed behind the old plush.

“Art thou insane?! He willst surely end you!”

“No he won’t.”

The candles may have not given out much light, but it was enough to see the bottom of the stairwell.

And the small figure laying in front of the cell, shakely reaching for the cell door.

_ “s...so close, c-close...no...c-can’t stop now...” _

“Jevil.” The little body visibly flinched at the sound of Seam’s voice. “Why did you run off like that?! You nearly scared me out of my stitches!”

_ “why...why...? i don’t...don’t want to play...the game an...anymore...s-seam...” _

The old cat gingerly picked up the shaking imp. His little sugar high must’ve worn out and left him like this.

“Let’s go home, Jevil.”

“Wh-What?! Surely, you jest! Thou canst just taketh him away from his cell!”

“Look at him. He’s beyond weak.”

_ “s...seam...pl-please...let me out, out...” _

“I can’t do that, Jevil.”

Seam started to walk back up the staircase. Exhaustion made itself known in his cotton from his running earlier. He was too old to be running around like a madman.

“C-CEASE YOUR ATTACK AT ONCE!”

Before Seam could turn to see what the duke was shouting about, he felt pain shoot through his chest. The imp took advantage of his shock to slip away. The old plush fell onto his hands and knees and saw just what hit him.

A Club attack.

_“LET GO OF ME, ME!”_

_ CRASH! _

The old mage got up and turned just in time to see a tail slip into the darkness inside the cell. Roulxs was on the ground, holding the back of his head in pain.

“My apologies...I tried to stoppeth him...”

“Not your fault, my friend,” Seam reassured, offering his paw to the duke. The paw was taken, and the duke was back on his feet. “He’s just too slippery for either of us...But it’s strange. There is no way he should’ve been able to use this much magic in his current state...”

_ “OH? IS THAT WHAT YOU THOUGHT, THOUGHT? THAT’S WHAT YOU CONCLUDED WHAT MY CONDITION HAD WROUGHT, WROUGHT? UEE HEE HEE! BUT DON’T YOU REMEMBER?”  _ The voice that boomed from the cell was devoid of any exhaustion and pain.  Two little yellow lights shined from the darkness, staring at the two of them. Roulxs took a step behind Seam as the plush stared back at them. A sick and twisted grin joined just below the little lights.

“What willst thou do now...?”

“...I’m gonna shut down this carnival ride for good, that’s what.”

The mage pointed a paw at the door in front of them. With a bluish glow, the door swung wide open. As if the bars were a wall, sounds and smells came pouring out the door. The smells of cotton candy and popcorn, and the sounds of an old circus...

_ “UEE HEE HEE! YOU DO REMEMBER, DON’T YOU SEAM, SEAM?” _

The two looked at each other. One with concern, and the other filled with Determination.

The old plush walked into the darkness, and the Duke of Puzzles walked behind him with hesitance.

**_“I CAN DO ANYTHING!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for ACTION next chapter! OwO


	5. Embitterment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jester's job was to make people happy. To make smiles and laughter ring throughout the halls. To bring joy into the hearts of those devoid of it. But, whose job is it to bring joy to the Jester? Why not let the Jester have happiness, too? No one would ever think that someone that brings smiles needs his own happiness...

It was pitch black inside, but a cool hand managed to grab fabric to keep them from being separated.

“Try to stay close, Rouxls. I don’t know what the madman is up to.”

“A-Aye...”

It felt like they were walking in place. Knowing Jevil, they probably were. They were to walk until Jevil was satisfied. Even though Seam couldn’t be sure what Jevil was up to, he knew the jester was a sucker for dramatics. And a long trek through total darkness to increase the suspense was definitely something Jevil would call dramatic.

There was a click in the distance, and the cat took that as his cue to stop. The duke that was trailing behind him bumped into his back.

“Ah! Apologies...”

A spotlight shown down on the two of them with a loud click. Rouxls shielded his eyes, yet Seam didn’t so much as flinch. The duke marveled at how level-headed the cat seemed to be. He almost seemed jaded to the fool’s antics.

Then again, maybe he was.

Another spotlight clicked and shined down on a cloaked figure. Of course, the tail gave away the identity. The tail itself swayed back and forth rather quickly. A sign that only the old mage would know.

**Stay away.**

_ “BOO HOO! BOO HOO! SO SAD, AM I! UEE HEE HEE! HERE I AM, WISHING TO REMAIN IN MY FREEDOM! YET THE PRISONERS WISH TO DRAG ME AWAY, AWAY FROM THE LAND OF SMILES AND LAUGHTER. WHY, PRISONERS? WHY DRAG ME AWAY? WHEN YOU CAN BE FREE, FREE! FREE LIKE ME! FREE TO MAKE YOUR OWN CHOICES. FREE TO HEAR YOUR TRUE VOICES. UEE HEE HEE!” _

Neither of them spoke. The Duke of Puzzles was mostly stunned. The little imp’s voice seemed omnipresent in this room. His legs shook slightly. He never feels this kind of fear unless it’s with...But those days are long behind him! The Chaos King was imprisoned!

How could this lowly creature make him feel this kind of fear?

_ “COME ON, DON’T BE SHY, SHY! I’M CERTAINLY NOT THE JUDGING KIND OF GUY.” _

“Jevil, stop this. Just come home with me. I promised you, didn’t I?”

_ “UEE HEE HEE! SINCE WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE, CARE? YOU KNOW JUST AS MUCH AS I DO, DO! YOUR CHOICES DON’T MATTER OUT THERE!” _

The imp tossed the cloak aside and turned around to face them. He wasn’t in the patchwork clothing that Seam had made him. He was back into his old jester uniform. He was just as round as the duke remembered. His face was free of scratch scars. He was full of life once again. But his face...He was angry. It’s been so long since the old mage had seen his friend angry.

_ “SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ANYMORE?!” _

Seam shoved the duke back as a Devilsknife fell at them from above.

“M-My word...! How did you--”

“Get ready.”

_ “SHOW ME, THEN! SHOW ME YOUR CONVICTION! UEE HEE HEE HEE! LET ME SEE IT, SEAM, SEAM! SHOW ME HOW THERE COULD POSSIBLY BE ANY LIGHT WITHIN THIS DARKER YET DARKER GAME WE CALL LIFE!” _

The music changed. The room lit up. The Carousel started to spin. Seam unsheathed his dagger, and Rouxls had drawn out a rapier. Jevil had begun his dance.

***Let the games begin!**

Seam had Checked. Rouxls had Defended.

***Jevil -- ATK 7 DEF 5** ****  
***Seems to be running on fumes.** **  
** ***There is no strategy to defeat the enemy. Good luck!**

_ “UEE HEE HEE! LET’S PLAY, PLAY!” _

Jevil began to teleport all around them, firing five spades at a time in rapid succession. Rouxls struggled to dodge the spades, but Seam dodged them fluidly like it was second nature.

***Smells like Chaos.**

Seam chose to ACT by Talking. Once again, Rouxls defended. If nothing, he could provide TP for the mage to use later.

“Jevil, you’re in no condition to be doing this! Your body is hurt! Let me help you!”

_ “UEE HEE! I CAN DO ANYTHING!” _

Boxes dropped down, exploding into four hearts in a ring each. The duke found it easier to dodge than the spades, and Seam was as graceful as, well, a cat.

***The air crackles with freedom.**

Again, Seam chose to ACT, and Rouxls chose to use some Rouxlsroux on himself.

“You know this isn’t the real game! You could be dying! For once, listen to reason!”

_ “HAHAHAHA! ENOUGH WARM-UPS! LET’S PLAY FOR KEEPS, KEEPS!” _

Clovers surrounded the duo, they fired out spades and diamonds at them. The spades curves around back at them while the diamonds kept going in the same direction.

Not even Seam escaped this one.

This was not one of Jevil’s normal attacks.

Seam used his turn to cast Heal Prayer. Rouxls decided to ACT.

Rouxls’ eyes turned black as his voice echoed in the room.

**“No card may change the behavior of how a suit attack works, no matter who may be dealing the attack.”**

Jevil stopped dancing. His attack consisted of diamonds rising up from underneath them. The attack was slow enough for even Rouxls to dodge flawlessly.

***Something is very wrong.**

The mage seemed worried. He decided to defend this turn. Rouxls decided he should follow his lead.

_ “YOU...YOU...HOW...DARE...YOU...!”  _ The imp looked down, his voice filled with unbridled rage.  _ “YOU COME TO MY FREEDOM, FREEDOM...AND YOU IMPOSE YOUR WILL, WILL...” _

His voice was loud. Too loud. It rang all around the duke’s head. Too loud! Too loud!

“Jevil, wait!” The mage cried out.

_ “HEH HEH HEH HEH...YOU THINK I WILL LET YOU GET AWAY, AWAY WITH THIS?!” _

Jevil looked back up, the signature grin on his face gone and his eyes opened too wide and completely black. He was expressionless. A Devilsknife was summoned in his hand as the imp took shaky steps toward the duke like he was just a puppet.

Rouxls stared into those black eyes, the void seeming to draw him in by force. No matter how much he wanted to, he just couldn’t seem to move his body. Like he no longer could control his own body. Like someone imposing their will on him.

_ “YOU’LL PAY...OH HOW YOU’LL PAY...” _

“JEVIL, PLEASE!”

The imp vanished, and like a curse being lifted, Rouxls could move again. He looked all around, trying to see where Jevil had vanished to.

He turned in time to see the blade of the little devil’s scythe coming toward him. Having no time to dodge, he braced for impact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER!!! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN.


	6. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world kept spinning, spinning! And his mind kept spiraling, spiraling into darkness and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for over 100 hits on this story! As a special treat for not posting yesterday, here's a longer chapter.

Little bits of cotton flew around sparingly. They seemed to flutter in the air before falling gracefully to the ground. Jevil no longer paid attention to his target, but decided to play a little game of catching the tufts of cotton before they landed. The imp barely took note of what his opponents were saying, but took note he did.

“Sir! Sir, can you heareth me?! Please, rise! W-We can stitcheth you right back up, right as rain! Say something! Sir!” Jevil’s opponent sounded distressed.

Once the little imp was bored with the cotton, he looked over to his opponents.

The plush cat was on his back with a large gash on his torso. More cotton protruded from the deep wound. The duke was on his knees, shaking the fallen mage’s shoulders in an attempt to get him to stir.

Huh...The cat must’ve stepped in front of the intended target. A shame. Jevil rather liked...oh what was his name again?

Ah well. It doesn’t matter. Nothing matters. Nothing ever will matter. What’s one death in a world made from pure fantasy?

The jester broke out into a mad laughter. That’s right. Nothing mattered! Who cares what the kitty cat’s name was?! It’s not like he was important! Nothing lasted in this world! Who cares?! Who cares?! Who care--

The imp stopped laughing when he felt some wetness fall down his cheeks. He dabbed at his left cheek with his ring finger to catch some of the wetness. Curious, he licked at it. Mm...Salty.

“Wherefore...?”

Oh! Right! The other guy! He forgot about the game they were playing for a moment!

The Duke of Puzzles slowly stood up, apparently giving up on waking up the plush. Oh, he had a name, too...Oh well.

“He was merciful to thou...He reached out to thee rather than striking you down...” Jevil stared at him as the man gripped his rapier tightly and got into a fighting stance.

_ “THAT’S JUST HOW THE GAME IS PLAYED, PLAYED! NO HARM DONE!” _

The man scowled at the jester. “Well, then...Prepare thyself, worm! For I shall strike thee down like the demon thou art!” He got into a proper fighting stance.

_ “WHAT...OHHHHHHHH! I SEE! VERY WELL. I SHALL PLAY YOUR GAME, GAME!” _

Jevil slammed the Devilsknife on the ground, the blade breaking clean off the handle. He grabbed the black hat at the end of the blade and spun around. When he stopped spinning, his grin had returned. His yellow pinpricks returned in the form of full spades. The black hat piece of the scythe had become a handle, turning the blade of the scythe into the Demonsword.

The imp pointed the sword at the duke.

_ “A DEMON, YOU CALL! AND TODAY, YOU FALL! I ALMOST PITY YOU, FOR YOU TRY SO HARD! BUT I SHALL WIN AT YOUR PITIFUL GAME, ROUXLS KAARD!” _

The two rushed at each other, blades clashing and sparks flying. There was a struggle between the two that went beyond the metal. Rouxls made eye contact, staring down the little jester.

The full spades flickered occasionally, sometimes becoming empty spades and sometimes completely vanishing. The duke also noted how tears were flowing freely from the little man’s eyes.

The two jumped back and away from each other.

“Tears?! Wherefore?! Thou art a monster amongst monsters! What dost thou feel sorry for?!”

_ “NUH-HAH! TEARS?! TEARS?! WHAT TEARS?! NOTHING BUT SMILES ON ME!” _ Jevil declared, using his free hand to point to his big grin.  _ “SEE? SEE? NO NEED FOR A FROWN, NO REASON TO BE DOWN! THERE IS NO RAIN IN MY LITTLE FREEDOM!” _

But Rouxls could see something else on the jester’s face. The grin itself seemed so...fake. And the tears seemed to flow at a greater rate.

Jevil rushes at the duke again, once again laughing like the madman he was. The duke continued to parry each attack. The little imp was fast, but his form was sloppy. Very sloppy. It was almost child’s play to counter each swing of his sword.

_ “NO NEED FOR TEARS! NONE OF THIS IS REAL, ANYWAY! WHO CRIES OVER SOMETHING FAKE?! WHAT KIND OF FOOL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! UEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEEEEEE!” _

The imp began to swing at the duke even faster. Rouxl could barely keep up.

_ “HA! AHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! DIE! DIE! DIE FOR MY AMUSEMENT! IT DOESN’T MATTER! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!”  _ Jevil’s eyes settled with being blank, devoid of any yellow. His grin dropped a little.

A tail wrapped itself around the duke’s arm. A small hand grabbed his other arm. Once again, the duke found himself staring into the void of the jester’s eyes. He started to sweat a little as the empty abyss pulled his mind down...down...down...

There was something in the corner of his eye. Rouxls was desperate to look away, but Jevil’s gaze had him locked in place.

Cold...When did it get so cold...?!

“Thou...What...What art thou?!”

The Demonsword rose above their heads.

**_“Don’t you get it, get it? This world is but a fantasy. We’re not real, real...We don’t matter.”_ **

A sort of calm washed down on the duke. Those words...They didn’t make sense, but they didn’t not make sense, either...It felt like something clicked in his mind, but he just didn’t know what it was. He lost that sense of fear from before.

He waited for the sword to strike him down.

...

...

But nothing happened.

Rouxls looked up at the jester’s sword. Golden threads had wrapped themselves around the little imp’s arm, holding it back.

Jevil blinked hard, his yellow pinpricks returning in the shape of filled clubs, releasing the duke from his grasp. He looked back.

And smiled greatly.

“I think that’s enough of that, my friend.”

There he was in all his glory. Rouxls remembered where he had seen him now. The Court Magician stood high and proud. His robe was no longer a patchwork mess, but rather it was a formal robe donning a very similar pattern to the jester’s uniform. The robe had a matching belt, and on that belt was a lantern that shined brightly in the darkness of the Carousel. There was no gash from the Devilsknife to be seen everywhere.

The golden threads were coming from one of his paws, two marble eyes glowing a brilliant orange.

Jevil couldn’t believe his eyes. The cat...The cat had...

_ “SEAM! SEAM! SEAM, YOU’VE FREED YOURSELF! YOU’VE JOINED ME IN TRUE FREEDOM!”  _ The imp teleported in front of Seam, smiling the widest he ever had in over a century. His eyes were shaped like filled diamonds.  _ “A JOY IS SPRINGING FROM MY HEART! MY FRIEND, MY FRIEND, I’VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!” _

The mage smiled at the little jester, opening his arms. “I’ve missed you, too, Jevil. I’ve missed you more than you can ever believe.”

Jevil let out a happy squeal and dove into the plush’s chest, hugging the fluff tight. With a laugh, Seam returned the hug.

Before Rouxls could voice his concerns, a translucent scroll appeared in front of him, a message writing itself for the duke to read.

_ Go to the center of the Carousel and touch the very middle. I’ll keep Jevil distracted. _

The scroll vanished, and Rouxls had his mission.

_ “I’M SO HAPPY, SO HAPPY THAT YOU’RE HERE! NOW WE CAN PLAY, PLAY FOR THE OTHER 100 YEARS! NO ONE HAD BEEN ABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ME BESIDES THE LIGHTNERS, LIGHTNERS!” _

“I know, my friend. I know. No one could ever match us Jokers, I know. But I’m here now. I just couldn’t bear to be away from you any longer.”

_ “OOH WHAT SHOULD WE PLAY? WE HAVE SO MANY GAMES TO PLAY, I JUST CAN’T PICK!” _

“Well, how about--”

_ “OH I KNOW, I KNOW! HOW ABOUT WE PLAY KEEP AWAY!” _

“Jevil--”

_ “THE GOAL IS TO KEEP THE PRISONER FROM GETTING TO THE MIDDLE!” _ The imp let out a joyful laugh, floating in front of Seam. His legs kicked in little bicycle motions as he clutched his sides.

“...So you caught on, huh?”

_ “UEE HEE HEE! OF COURSE I DID, DID! I CAN DO ANYTHING, AFTER ALL! WHADDAYA SAY, SEAM?” _

“Jevil...Do you know why I embraced the Carousel’s magic?”

Jevil tilted his head, his eyes changing to empty clubs. Seam smiled, remembering how fun it used to be to get reactions out of Jevil just to see his eyes change.

“I know it’s fun to be like this. I haven’t felt this great in years, my friend. But...This isn’t the reality we were meant to be in.”

_ “BUT...BUT SEAM, IT’S NOT REAL OUT THERE, EITHER! IT’S MORE FUN IN HERE! DON’T YOU AGREE, AGREE? YOU DON’T WANT TO LEAVE, JUST LIKE ME!” _

“You were right to question me before...Since when  _ did _ I start to care about the world...But the thing is, I don’t care about the world.”

Jevil made a curious noise. He looked over toward the center, seeing Rouxls getting closer and closer to the center. A paw redirected his attention back to the cat. The imp tilted his head the other way.

“Jevil, I care about  _ you _ . I want what’s best for  _ you _ . The world can plunge into total darkness, but I want you there to see it with me. I want to take care of you. I want you in my shop with me. I want to go into the field and pick Dark Candies with you. I want to walk where the stars don’t shine with you once again.”

The jester closed his eyes and leaned into the paw holding his cheek.

_ “S...Seam...I just...I’m...” _

“Come home with me, Jevil. I promised, didn’t I?”

Jevil opened his eyes, which had taken the shape of empty hearts.

_ “I...Ok...OK! I SHALL TRUST YOU, SEAM, SEAM!” _

The two Jokers embraced each other. Jevil felt warmth all over himself. Warmth meant Seam. And Seam meant safety.

Rouxls grabbed hold of the very center of the Carousel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another one of my headcanons makes an appearance. The shape of Jevil's eye light things change shape depending on his mood. And the intensity of that mood will change whether the shape is filled or just an outline.
> 
> Circle: Neutral Mood. The Default shape.  
> Diamond: Joy/Delight  
> Club: Inquisitive/Curious  
> Spade: Anger/Hatred  
> Heart: Affection/Love  
> Empty: It can either be sorrow or exhaustion.
> 
> Feel free to ask questions if you got any.


	7. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt his sins crawling on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh teeny tiny bit of active self harm in his chapter. I promise it's short! If you feel like I haven't given enough warnings, please let me know. I'll gladly add the requested warnings. I want everyone to be able to enjoy reading.

The first thing that the Duke of Puzzles noticed as he stirred was the smell of mold and...something metallic and old. The second thing he noticed was that he was lying down on a cold stone floor. And when he opened his eyes, the world around him was spinning way too fast.

When Seam woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he suddenly felt horrible. He had been feeling fantastic a minute ago after embracing the magic of the Carousel. But all his old aches and pains had returned with a vengeance. He almost lamented having Rouxls turn off the spell.

Almost.

The second thing he noticed was that there was a sleeping figure tucked into the crook of his arm. He looked over and smiled.

Jevil. Back in the patchwork clothing Seam had made him out of scraps of fabric and whatever he could salvage from the jester’s uniform. The colors clashed, but that was ok. Seam lightly shook his arm, attempting to wake up the little imp.

“Jevil...Jevil, time to wake up...”

With a groan, the imp opened his eyes.

_ “s...seam...?” _

“Greetings, starshine. The Earth says hello.”

The two Jokers shared a quiet laugh together. Jevil snuggled deeper into the fluffy arm he was lying on. The old mage gathered him up and slowly sat up. He looked over at the duke, who was still trying to gather his bearings. Of course he would be the most affected with dizziness. He was closest to the center of pure chaos.

In the duke’s hand was a small toy merry-go-round. The true form of the mage’s clever spell. The cat shimmied his way closer in order to grab the toy.

“Well, my friend. Are you ready to give this reality another chance?”

_ “I...i’m...yes...i s-suppose i am ready...ready...” _

The toy levitated out of Seam’s paw. Red threads materialized all around it loosely.

**“Rend.”**

The threads made themselves taut, slicing the toy into pieces. The pieces of the merry-go-round fizzled out into nothingness.

The deed was done. There was no going back.

Rouxls sat up, shaking the stars away from his vision. “Gah...Mine head...What hath happened?” He looked over to the Jokers who were watching the last bits of the toy dissipate into nothingness. “Ah...Tis over? The nightmare?”

“...For Jevil, yes. But for you...”

“...Me?”

“Yes. You. After all, someone has to be accountable for how this happened in the first place.”

The duke watched as the cat slowly put the little imp down on the ground gently. He rose to his feet, some stitches protesting at the motion. He stared down at the other man with a smile, marble eye glowing.

“Wh-What?! What art thou saying?! Tis not mine fault!”

The plush’s smile widened to a full grin. He raised a paw in the air, a ball of light growing just above it.

**“Illuminate.”**

The ball of light vanished, and the entire room was visible. There was no light source to be found, but the room was lit up like there was one.

Rouxls Kaard covered his mouth, eyes wide at the sight that greeted him.

Faces. Smiling faces. Everywhere on the walls. From top to bottom. A whole painted audience cheering for a performance that has long ended. His eyes wandered up to the ceiling. Events that the jester couldn’t possibly have known about were drawn. Events like the Dark Fountain being sealed, the Spade King locking away the other kings, and the arrival of the Lightners. Among the drawings were rambles about a “Queen” returning and the Knight’s hand drawing near. Rouxls scrambled to his feet to look down at the floor. There were only two things of note on the floor. The biggest thing was a giant heart with wings on either side of it. The other thing of note was just a rather large splotch with no discernible meaning.

“What...? What is this madness...?”

He looked at Seam, who had lifted Jevil back up into his arms. The little imp whimpered and buried his face into the cat’s fluff, refusing to look anywhere in the room. The plush stroked the short fuzz that was Jevil’s hair rhythmically.

Another question came to the Duke of Puzzles.

“Where did yon foole gather the paint...?”

The imp let out a louder whimper. Seam rubbed his back, attempting to comfort him. 

“Shhhh shshshshshhhh...It’s ok, Jevil. It’s ok. I have you now,” he whispered to the little man.

The jester was shivering rather violently. He started to scratch his arms rather harshly as sobs broke through his body like they were punched out of him. The old mage grabbed at his hands, gently scolding him for taking such brash actions. The imp looked up at him, finally letting his tears flow freely.

“Rouxls, isn’t it your job to make sure all protocols are adhered to? Even for when it comes to the basic needs of prisoners?”

That was when Rouxls Kaard finally understood.

This wasn’t paint. It was blood.

Every last bit of drawing was made from the jester’s own blood. Every laughing face, every prediction, drawn in the immortal’s blood.

He swore he could hear the faces laughing at him. Taunting him. Mocking him. Accusing him.

**_This is all your fault!_ **

**_Some Duke! He should be the new Royal Fool!_ **

**_Can’t even make sure the rules are followed!_ **

**_Look at him sweat!_ **

**_ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT! ALL YOUR FAULT!_ **

The painted crowd chanted that last bit over and over. It was ringing in his head, richoteting around like a shotgun bullet. He attempted to cover his ears, but it made the chanting louder.

_ “KAARD!” _

The sound of his name made him lose focus on the supposed crowd jeering at him. He looked up at the Jokers, Jevil looking back at him in worry while Seam was busy healing him and looking at the imp’s stats.

“...Truly, I’m losing mine mind.”

_ “...no, no...it’s my own magic...that i placed on the crowd, crowd. my own...my own personal audience to...to perform for, for...” _

“Jevil, I’m going to Pacify you. You need more rest.”

The jester gave a nod, and Seam casted the spell. The little man fell asleep, looking more peaceful than he ever had been since coming into the plush’s care.

The old mage looked at Rouxls in contempt.

“It’s your job to make sure the rules are followed. Jevil told me that the guards stopped bringing him food. When he is strong enough, I’m dragging you back to my shop, and you will get on your knees and beg him for forgiveness. But for now, I shall take my leave. Good day to you, Rouxls.”

Seam took out his dagger and dragged the blade down the wall. The gash left behind made way to a strange in-between world. He walked into the gash, and the wall’s physical wound was stitched up behind him.

The Jokers were gone, leaving the Duke of Puzzles behind in a madman’s cell filled with whispering laughter.


	8. Meliorism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meliorism -- the idea that the world can be made better by human effort
> 
> Well, no one here is human, but perhaps even the most nihilistic of Darkners could apply this way of thinking, too...

A common theme in this world was “The darker it is, the more you can see.” Almost everyone agreed with this line of thinking. And Jevil had embraced that saying after he met that...stranger. The little imp would stay away from Seam, keeping away from the light from his lantern he had once loved in favor of blanketing himself in complete darkness. Ever since he locked the imp away, the light from his lantern, and in his life, started to dim.

But the arrival of those three young heroes had rekindled something in the old mage. And when they presented Jevil to him, the light in his soul was set ablaze. And he intended to bring that light to Jevil once again. One way or another.

Seam shook his head to get out of his thoughts. They were home now. The two of them can truly start healing now. No more Carousel for Jevil to hide in, and no more darkness for Seam to shrivel in.

Well, the first thing that needed addressing was Jevil’s health. Because when he Checked Jevil’s stats back at the cell, what he saw was beyond worrisome.

Jevil’s HP had been 1/2500.

The mage guessed that the little jester had used his Max HP as a supplement for TP. That’s how he was able to teleport and summon a Club attack. Seam was no stranger for these kinds of tactics. He had done it before when he was in a tight spot. But this kind of magic was to be used as a last resort. But why had Jevil given up so much HP for two uses of magic?

Well, a couple of reasons ran through Seam’s cotton. One reason could be that Jevil didn’t know how to regulate how much HP he can give in exchange for TP. Another was that Jevil wasn’t thinking straight and used this trading spell out of desperation. Maybe he teleported a lot more than previously thought. Whatever the reason, there’s no going back for him. Not without gaining more LOVE. 

Ideas ran through Seam’s mind. Jevil could sleep more to maintain extra HP above his new max. And he was sure there were some old spells he wrote down somewhere that can boost someone’s max HP without the need to gain LOVE.

But for now, what Jevil needed was slow healing. His little body is at its limit after all the stress it endured today. So Seam casted a steady spell on the little imp to gradually heal him.

With a groan, Jevil opened his eyes once again.

“Hah. I thought we agreed that you needed more rest.”

_ “s-sorry, sorry...i just...i’m tired of...sleeping, sleeping...” _

“Ahah! How silly.”

Jevil brought the handle of his tail to his mouth and began chewing on it. If Seam didn’t know better, he’d rush at the imp and yank the tail out of his mouth. But he did know better. Jevil’s tail didn’t have nerves, and can even be removed and used as armor.

Everyone had their vices. And it was better than him scratching or biting his already fragile body.

“Are you thirsty? I can make some soup for you if you want.”

The imp looked up at the plush cat mid-bite. He thought about it, but shook his head no.

_ “aha...i have caused...enough trouble, trouble...for one day...perhaps you should...sleep the hours away, away...” _

“Jevil, I don’t know how many times I have to tell you. I promised I’d take care of you. We’re in this together now, ok? If you won’t have soup, then I’ll make you tea, then.”

_ “y-you don’t have to, h-have to...” _

Determined to make good on his word, he took out a tea kettle and hung it over the fire to boil it. He could use magic to speed up the process, but there are some things that are better when they aren’t rushed. The plush cat lifted the jester and sat down, placing the little man in his lap.

“I do it because I want to, Jevil,” the cat explained with a gentle smile to the imp.

_ “...you...you really are s-something, seam...”  _ The jester commented, eyes becoming empty hearts once again.

The two waited for the tea to be ready, basking in the light and warmth of the fireplace. And when the cups were filled, the two Jokers sat in comfortable silence while they drank their tea. For Jevil, moving was tiring and speaking was strenuous, but he could keep his eyes open with minimal effort. He can drink his tea without help. Which was progress for him. Just a few weeks ago, he couldn’t even make a fist without hurting himself.

He was lucky to have a companion like Seam.

Jevil finished his cup and yawned. He didn’t want to sleep, but his body was crying out for it. Especially with the healing spell casted on him. He knew this trick. It was a variation of a speed spell that sped up the body’s natural healing process. Which meant his body was using more energy than normal, and that would be fine if he was asleep.

But truth be told, Jevil was kind of afraid to sleep. Because sleep meant darkness, and everyone knows that the darker it is, the more you can see. And Jevil was able to see everything in the dark.

When he agreed to Seam destroying the Carousel, he wanted to stay away from the darkness. It would make it easier to believe that the world around him was real.

He kept his eyes open wide, refusing to sleep once again. Seam, sensing his companion’s exhaustion, lightly brushed a paw against the black side of the imp’s hair.

And in his raggedy worn-out voice, he began to sing.

**When the Light is running low** **  
** **And the shadows start to grow** **  
** **And the places that you know** **  
** **Seem like fantasy...**

Jevil felt his eyes grow heavy.

**There’s a light inside your SOUL** **  
** **That’s still shining in the cold** **  
** **With the truth** **  
** **The promise in our hearts...**

The little imp found himself relaxed. He was with Seam. And Seam meant safety. He’ll be ok as long as Seam is with him...

**Don’t forget...** **  
** **I’m with you in the dark...**

The Jokers fell asleep in front of the light of the fireplace, finally finding peace with each other.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic may be over, but the story itself is not! I do plan on writing a sister fic for this world. And maybe even another one shot that takes place after this fic. 
> 
> I may even end up adding an Author's Note to this fic detailing some of the cut content! I'm serious, there were a lot of ideas that just didn't fit into the final product.
> 
> Stay Tuned! And thank you for reading this! ^_^


	9. (A/N) Beta Content!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were a lot of ideas for this story that got cut out for one reason or another. Just thought I'd share some with you.

**GENERAL:**

  * The story itself was gonna be a lot shippier than it ended up being. Halfway through writing it, I felt it would make for a better story if it could be seen as either romantic or platonic.
  * The story was actually gonna be darker than it came out to be. Things were gonna be more graphic in terms of gore. I didn't wanna make this more than a T rated fic. Maybe another day, I'd make a rated M version of the chapters that would've been graphic. Don't hold your breath for it, though.



**METAMORPHOSIS:**

  * The chapter was actually gonna end at an earlier point than it did. It was gonna end with Seam setting aside the Devilsknife.
  * Kris was gonna have pronouns, but I saw that I could do without the pronouns.
  * The beginning scene was gonna last a bit longer. I don't know why I cut it out. I honestly thought it was gonna be funny.



**AWAKENING:**

  * Jevil was supposed to wake up and try to escape before Seam could get him cleaned up. He was gonna end up breaking bones and stuff.
  * Another idea was that Jevil was gonna be awake to play with the rubber ducky.



**ILLUMINATION:**

  * Jevil was planned to attempt magic. He would fail to be able to conjure anything, and then fall into despair.
  * There was gonna be more detail about what caused Jevil to ride the Carousel. There was gonna be a flashback that included some gory details.



**PURSUING:**

  * Rouxls wasn't originally gonna be in this chapter. Actually, his place in the story wasn't set in stone before writing this.
  * Other than that, this chapter has little else going for it in terms of cut content.



**EMBITTERMENT:**

  * The fight scene would've been longer. But then I'd have to keep making up new ways for Jevil to bend the rules of the game. And that would've been tiring.
  * Rouxls and Seam were gonna be separated in the beginning. It was gonna be like a play similar to the one Metatton scene.



**MADNESS:**

  * If I knew how to do sword fights better, it'd have been longer.
  * Rouxls was gonna have actual enlightenment in this chapter. I decided to save that idea for later.
  * Originally, it wasn't Seam that was gonna stop Jevil. It was gonna be Lancer. He was gonna call out to Jevil and try to convince him to stop playing the game.
  * Another idea was for the Fun Gang to make a second appearance. Susie would've gone for a cheap shot, and Jevil decides to play with them.
  * A third way I thought about going with this chapter, was that Rouxls would pin him down and try to kill Jevil in his rage.
  * Instead of a sword fight, Jevil was going to take on the mannerisms and fighting style of the Spade King. He'd pose like him, say things like him, etc. Rouxls would be completely overwhelmed with fear. The rest of the scene would follow according to how it went in the final cut.



**REVELATIONS:**

  * This was another chapter I considered putting in a somewhat gory flashback.
  * I had considered Seam attacking Rouxls in fury. Lancer would then call out into the cell, and Seam would've stopped himself.
  * In order to make sure that no one got too uncomfortable reading this, the scratching scene was cut short.
  * The story itself was going to stop at the end of this chapter.



**MELIORISM:**

  * The most notable thing that was cut from this chapter was that Jevil's HP was going to be 0.5/1, but I decided against it.
  * I had considered having the Fun Gang making another appearance to check on Seam and Jevil.
  * There was almost a kiss at the end, because I am nothing but a dirty shipper.



And that's about it! Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Worm on a String on the CORE discord server for motivating me to actually write this.


End file.
